In the display field, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have the characteristics of autoluminescence, high contrast, low energy consumption, wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, capability of being applied to flexible panels, wide service temperature range, simple production and the like, and have a broad development prospect.
The phenomenon of IR drop will be produced in the OLED display panel. IR drop is caused by resistance voltage division of leads in the display panel. That is to say, when current runs through the leads in the display panel, certain voltage drop will be produced on the leads according to Ohm's law. Therefore, the degree of pixel units, disposed at different positions, being affected by IR drop is also different, so the display panel will have the problem of display unevenness. Thus, the IR drop in the OLED display panel must be compensated.